


Years After

by neoResistance



Category: South Park
Genre: Character Death, Death, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Non-Canonical Character Death, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoResistance/pseuds/neoResistance
Summary: Gregory mourns the death of his love, Christophe Delorne, as the anniversary nears.
Relationships: Christophe "The Mole" & Gregory of Yardale, Christophe "The Mole"/Gregory of Yardale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Years After

It was nearing the anniversary. Gregory didn’t know how to take it still. It had been years, he was just a teen when it happened…  
Gripping the army green jacket, the blond woke up from his usual nightmare of his true love dying. It seemed to be the only thing his mind could show him. Greg sighed out as he got out of the bed and checked the clock. 4:48 AM. No use in going back to sleep, he’d surely wake up just a couple minutes later. Gregory got up to put his robe and slippers on, looking into the mirror to wipe away stray tears that had fallen was he awakened.  
_He would’ve been 20 this year.._ Gregory thought to himself, sighing as he moved to the kitchen of his bland apartment. It was boring. Not for the reason that it was bland or didn’t have any personality. It was bland to Greg for the reasons that there wasn’t the French boy coming home after work to kiss him. Or cuddling him close and whispering sweet nothings to him while Gregory nagged to him how he had to get ready for the day. ‘Just a couple more minutes, mon ange..’ He'd say in that raspy voice he had grown into, the stench of ash and smoke still in his breath from the night before. And Greg would always agree, though he’d put on an act like he didn’t want to. He was always a sucker for the tanner male.  
They had been dating since freshman year of high school. It wasn’t until two years later that it would happen. Gregory didn’t remember how he felt that day. And no one dared remind him. All that he could remember was that Christophe was on his way to the school. The two lovebirds were texting back and forth. Gregory knew they shouldn’t be. It was dangerous. But I guess it was just something about the way they spoke. The way Christophe was so soft and loving in the way they spoke despite being so cold and brash in person to the others. It was intoxicating to Greg. He could get high off of it. It wasn’t until Chris had gotten into the crash that Gregory felt his world stop. It did more than just stop. It broke, shattered even. Nothing would ever be the same after that day.

But it wasn’t that day anymore. It was four years later. Gregory still felt his heart sink as he woke up without that warmth. His eyes were too tired for his creams and masks and routines to fix, leaving him to just give up on them altogether. He wasn’t completely depressed, he had learned to overcome it. Grow from it. But there were certain days where things just felt too much. Too much for just one heart to conquer. Days that before the brunette would’ve helped him through. Whether it be talking bad about Greg’s dad with him, or taking him out on a surprisingly classy date, or even just to hang out on their own in their secret spots they had claimed as their own.  
Gregory had decided to take the day off to himself, he didn’t know what else he could do but what he always did on this day. He searched under his bed, getting out the boxes and scrapbooks that he had begged for. He knew his mother didn’t care about these things. Didn’t care about him like Greg did. He opened up the lid to the tupperware-like storage boxes, sighing out as he tried to bring himself to it.  
The British boy slowly reached a hand in, feeling the freezing metallic ovals that were Chris’ dog tags. He wore these everywhere…never taking them off. He could just imagine all of the times he had seen them. On their dates, playing with them as the two boys cuddled. Or even hearing them clink together while they were embraced as one person in a room filled with the love they had made. Even that time he had hidden them under a tuxedo. Though Gregory could see the ball chain peaking out from the white collard button up. He had to snap himself out of the thought as he quietly put on the necklace. The clanking had filled the entire room, rattling in Greg’s ears as he sighed out shakily. It felt like every year he broke earlier and earlier.  
Wiping the tears that were forming, he reached back into the box to find letters and postcards followed by photos. He could recall every memory from the mementos, sighing out. There were postcards from his trip to France. Some were written entirely in French but it didn’t take much thought for Gregory to recite them quietly to himself. He had made his lover read them to him many times over and over. It didn’t feel the same reading them himself. It felt… _wrong_. More than just wrong. It felt nearly forbidden to read them without the older male with him.  
Gregory couldn’t bring himself to look into the scrapbooks, not bothering to pick anything up as he curled up in his bed again. He looked at the time. 5:40 AM. It had only been about an hour. And the day was only just starting. Gregory looked up at his ceiling, sighing out as he gripped his lover’s jacket close to him. Maybe he could get himself out of this funk. Like Christophe always said: ‘crying was for pussies’.  
Quickly wiping his eyes once more, Gregory got up, opening the window beside his bed to watch the sunrise. He smiled softly at the colors, shaking his head. The sunrise was pretty, sure, but it’d be so much prettier if it were green instead of orange. Green. Everything would’ve looked better if it were green. That was his color. No one else could have it other than Christophe.  
“I’m sorry…” Gregory mumbled into the jacket, covering his face with it, “I’m so sorry, Christophe…I’m such a pussy..” He laughed pitifully, letting loose as his eyes nearly soaked the small perimeter of the jacket that covered his face. It was nearly a routine to do this, honestly. He pleaded quietly, though it echoed in the silent room. “I just want to see you again…I don’t want to be here..” He pleaded, starting to shake as he gripped the jacket until his knuckles turned white. Everything had gone south for him, he barely graduated, his grade had slipped, he didn’t keep contact with any of his friends let alone go out unless it was necessary. He was depressed. He was more than that. He was so useless and lost without the guidance of his long lost love. “I’m gonna see you..Christophe.” And with that, he got into his car. He drove off to the place they had been many times, smiling as the tears filled his eyes and overflowed. Gregory stopped the car at the edge of the cliff for only just a moment before putting his foot onto the gas. His mind was only occupied by one thing. Seeing his love. The car fell into the water, the impact of hitting his head on the steering wheel so hard knocking the blond out. Then the water started to fill the car. He was going to see his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fanfic like this lol. mostly a vent fic but i decided to really finish it.


End file.
